Rocky
Rocky & Marshall is a friendship & bromance pairing between Rocky and Marshall. Canon *In "Pups Save an Ace", Marshall crashes into Rocky, who doesn't seem to mind at all. *In "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", When Marshall is trying to save the cat and the Cat jumps on his face, causing the ladder to spin around, Rocky says, "Hang on Marshall!" *In "Pups Get a Lift", when Marshall tells his pun, Rocky is the only one he looks at. **In the same episode, Marshall & Rocky paw-bump while going up the elevator. *In the theme song, while all the other pups play with Ryder, Rocky and Marshall play with each other. *In "Pups Save Christmas", when Rubble is on top of the pups still asleep, Marshall & Rocky are very close and smiling at each other with Marshall's paw over Rocky's. *In "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" When Ryder said "Paw Patrol to the lookout", Marshall was tangled in a jump rope and Rocky along with Chase came back to help untangle him. *Later in that episode, Rocky wanted Marshall to help him get up to the kittens so he can stop the kittens from flooding Adventure Bay and then later Rocky was mad at Marshall for keeping him under a ton of running water that Cat Rocky turned on and Marshall looked like he felt bad knowing Rocky hates water. *In "Pups Save a Sniffle", Rocky becomes sick on the job and Marshall drove his ambulance to Rocky at the farm to pick him up. When Rocky jumped in Marshall's ambulance, he was really happy and relieved and thanked Marshall for caring for him. *On the final scene of "Pups Save the Corn Roast", while the other pups were playing around in the corn maze, Marshall and Rocky were sitting together eating popcorn and they walked around together. *In "Pups Save a Wedding", a sleepy Rubble causes a wagon to collide with Marshall & Rocky. A chain of tin cans trail off of the back of the wagon as it rolls them into the elevator. Rocky has a tin can on his head, which looks like a top hat. Marshall is holding a big flower in his paws. Then Marshall nervously asks, "Does this mean we just got married?" *In "Pups Get Stuck", Marshall and Rocky were together for the majority of the first half of the episode. *In "Pups Save a Cloud-Surfer", Marshall was spinning out of control from his kite on a windy day and Rocky became worried and said "I got ya" and stopped him from spinning. Marshall was relieved and thanked Rocky while saying his name 3 times. Rocky said "Always happy to lend a paw, and a claw" *In "Parroting Pups", Rocky had a sore throat and could barely talk and Marshall checked on him and used a thermometer to make sure he was okay. *In "A Pup in Sheep's Clothing" When Rocky and Marshall worked together to make a sheep costume for Marshall, their conversation was very entertaining to listen to and Rocky looked very relaxed talking to Marshall. *Later in that same episode, when Marshall brought the lost sheep back, Rocky was very excited to see him and his tail was wagging. *In "Pups Save a Popped Top" Rocky dressed Marshall up in a scare crow costume and from the look of Rocky, he seemed to really liked how it looked on Marshall. They also kept inching closer to each other while they were talking. *In "Pups Save Sunset Yumi" Marshall was balancing on a soccer ball and when he lost control and looked like he was about to wipe out, Rocky was very worried and shouted "Marshall!!" But Marshall hopped over them and landed safely. Rocky looked impressed and smiled at Marshall. *In "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear", When Everest tells Rocky about the bear sleepwalking, Rocky immediately thought of Marshall when he sleepwalked, sleep skateboarded, and sleep pup pup boggie'd in "Pups Save a Ghost" *In "Sea Patrol Pups Save a Baby Octopus" Marshall saved Rocky from a giant Octopus. *Later in that episode, Rocky really liked Marshall's new suit and when Marshall dove in the ocean, Rocky mentions he really wished he can help Marshall but he couldn't because the ocean was so wet. *In "Pups Save a Cat Burglar", Rocky saved the pie that Marshall dropped and when he walked back to Marshall, they both give each other a smile. *In "Pups Save Tiny Marshall" Rocky looked like he was about to panic when he found out Marshall was shrunk by the shrink ray and he asked everyone if they have seen him. *In "Pups Save an Ostrich", Marshall and Rocky hung out together a lot at the beginning of the episode and they were going through Cap'n Turbot's flounder together. Rocky also recycled Oscar's feathers and fanned Cap'n Turbot in which Marshall says Rocky is Turbot's biggest fan. *In "Pups Save Farmer Alex", Rocky and Marshall both were holding a balloon basket down while watching a race. When Ryder said "Paw Patrol to the lookout" Rocky and Marshall can be seen staring each other down like hawks with Marshall smiling at him and Rocky looking like hes growling at Marshall, then smiling at Marshall a second later. *In "Pups Save the Runaway Turtles" the pups were playing with a balloon and when the balloon landed behind Marshall and Marshall was worried where it went, Rocky gives him a big smile. After Marshall popped the balloon, Rocky replaced it with a Watermelon but when Rocky slipped over it, he landed on top of Marshall and layed on top of him the entire time Ryder and Daring Danny X were talking. *In "Pups Save a Duck Pond" Marshall used his water cannon to fill up a pool for the pups to play in but Rocky wanted to stay dry. Marshall tried to encourage Rocky that it's fun but he accidentally sprayed him with his water cannon. Rocky just giggled and smiled after it happened. *In "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggle Whale" Rocky was taking pictures of the pups and he said he has more pictures of Marshall than the others. Rocky wanted to take another picture of Marshall when his teeth was cleaned from the seaweed he ate. When they were heading to the sea patroller, Rocky took several more pictures of Marshall posing and being silly until they wiped out together with Rocky on top of Marshall. *In "Rocky Saves Himself", When Marshall has yet another wipe out in the elevator while in a trash can this time, he uses Rocky's catchphrase "Don't lose it, reuse it", but Marshall instead said, "Don't lose me, reuse me, right Rocky?" But he looked around for Rocky and he was no where to be seen and Marshall was worried along with Zuma too when he said "ROCKY's MISSING!" and wishing Rocky was here during a mission. *In "Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House", Marshall accidentally sprays Rocky again with his water cannon. Marshall felt bad and apologized but Rocky wasn't mad at all. He laughed and joked about Marshall thinking he was a tree. *In "Mighty Pups" when Marshall wiped out again in the elevator, he was on top of Chase and Rocky was sitting in the corner glancing and smiling at both of them as if he liked the way it looked. *In "Pups and the Werepuppy", Rocky's enjoying his werepuppy abilities, but his howling scares everyone, and Marshall says "Oh no, and Rocky's out there all by himself!" *In "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins", when Marshall arrived to help Rocky repair the bridge, Rocky looked happy to see him when he was talking and they worked together the whole time to fix the bridge. Fandom & Reception The pair has received a positive reception from fans. And while it's not as popular as Marshall & Chase or Rocky X Zuma, it is still considered a fan favorite and is Marshall's second-best bromance, as the same with Rocky on Fan fiction or Fanon Wikia. Some fan arts exist too. Trivia *Despite their differences with Rocky being afraid of water, he & Marshall are still good friends. *Rocky is Marshall's second best friend after Chase. *Marshall is Rocky's second best friend after Zuma. *In a promo image, Rocky is on top of Marshall. *Rocky never gets mad at Marshall when he gets sprayed from his water cannon by him, unlike Rubble. Category:Marshall Category:Rocky Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Characters Category:Brothers Category:PAW Patrol Member Category:Boy x boy Category:Male X Male